Force Mage
Force Mage (PRESTIGE CLASS: This class is not available at character creation and must be unlocked by meeting special requirements, listed below.) The spell magic missile is an iconic one, a favored staple of many arcane spellcasters and an example of raw magical force. Thus it is no wonder that a cabal of arcane spellcasters focuses their studies on this spell, determined to perfect its casting technique above all others. The outcome of such focused study results in the ability to warp the magical energies involved in casting magic missile, which leads to the creation of new abilities that augment the spell's effects. These inspired spellcasters are known as force mages. A character can achieve a maximum of 5 levels in the Force Mage prestige class. Requirements: Class: Level 3 Sorcerer or Wizard. Skills: 5 Spellcraft. Special: May not have any levels in Eldritch Knight Class Features: - Hit Die: d6 - Base Attack Bonus: Low. - High Saves: Fort, Will. - Weapon Proficiencies: None. - Armor Proficiencies: None. - Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Weapon, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Alchemy, Lore, and Spellcraft. - Class Abilities: Level 1: Force Missiles, Force Mastery, Spellcasting Level 3: Force Storm Level 4: Empower Spell Level 5: Force Orb Spells per Day/Spells Known: At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level and spells known as if you had also attained a level in sorcerer. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained such as bonus feats. Force Protection: You gain an additional +1 bonus from the Shield spell at levels 1, 3, and 5. Force Missiles: At 1st level, you may cast the magic missile spell at will as though it were a reserve feat. Each use launches one missile per class level which deal 2d4+2 damage. Your Force Missiles deal half damage to creatures under the effects of the Shield spell, and are subject to the targets Spell Resistance. Force Mastery: The power of Force-based spells you cast using spell slots are enhanced. Shield: You gain an additional +1 bonus from the Shield spell at levels 1, 3, and 5. Any arcane spell failure you suffer from armor or shields is doubled. Magic Missile: The missiles fired by this spell have their damage increased to 2d4+2. Orb of Force: The damage dealt by this spell is increased by +1d6 per Force Mage level, bypassing the spells normal maximum of 10d6, to a new maximum of 15d6. Isaac's Lesser Missile Storm: The maximum number of missiles that can be fired by this spell is now equal to 10 + your Force Mage level. A single target can still only be targeted by a maximum of 10 missiles per cast of the spell. Isaac's Greater Missile Storm: The maximum number of missiles that can be fired by this spell is now equal to 20 + twice your Force Mage level. A single target can still only be targeted by a maximum of 10 missiles per cast of the spell. Force Storm: At 3rd level, you may cast the isaac's lesser missile storm spell at will as though it were a reserve feat. Each use launches one missile per class level (maximum 10) which deal 1d6 magic damage each. A single creature can only be targetted by 10 missiles. If multiple creatures are inside the area of the spell, the missiles are divided randomly between the creatures. Empower Spell: At 4th level, you gain Empower Spell as a bonus feat. Force Orb: At 5rd level, you may cast the orb of force spell at will as though it were a reserve feat. Each use launches a single orb of force as a ranged touch attack that deals 1d6 magic damage per caster level (maximum 10d6). Note: This class does not gain any benefit from the Mystic Reservist class or any feats that boost Reserve Feats.